Bittersweet Melodies
by o-Amethyst-o
Summary: What happenes to a long abused child, now a young man, who finally gets the love and care he had so desperately needed all along? Will he grasp the chance at bettering his life or will the crimes done to him prove to be too much?HD Slash!,OOC,AU,Creature
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter and the Potterverse belongs to Joanne K. Rowling! Seeing as that isn't me: I don't own anything except the plot.

I've rated M for: Violence, Abuse, Rape, Slash M/M! Don't like, don't read! No Flaming...if you don't know the difference between constructive criticism and flames... don't review!

Summary: Growing up with abusive guardians is hell. As Harry learns of his inheritance, he begins to doubt the prophecy and in turn Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron…Will someone help the beaten saviour? Will he help himself? Read and find out! H/D Slash!, D,HG,RW bashing!, AU, Creature!H+D

--

Bittersweet Melodies

.oOo.

Chapter One: Thoughts

--

A thin, scrawny boy lay asleep in a tiny cupboard. Dust and cobwebs lacing the dirty ceiling and the broken light bulb.

The boy's name was Harry Potter, The Chosen One, Gryffindor Golden Boy and The Boy Who Lived. Famous before he could even grasp the reasons for his fame, Harry had been oblivious to who he was until he entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, Harry Potter was a wizard, mistreated and neglected by his 'family'. And in Hogwarts' majestic halls he had found his home, his safe havens and…Dumbledore.

The headmaster of the school had henceforth been like the parent Harry had never had. Always listening to him whenever he had a problem and giving him good advice in difficult positions. He had also met his two best friends: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Golden Trio they were being called and Harry was had been overjoyed to have found such good friends.

But he hadn't only learned of good things. A Dark Lord, He–Who–Must–Not–Be-Named, Voldemort. The evil that he had stopped, barely a year old and at the sacrifice of his parents' life. The evil had disappeared, but Dumbledore believed that he was not vanquished for good.

Burdened with knowledge Harry had gone on adventures and missions with his new friends, learned more about the ways of wizards, experienced pain, hope, fear and much more. He learned of house rivalries and of Death Eaters, of friends and of foes, of good and of evil. Five years he had thought he knew who he could trust and who was on the wrong side. He had seen the heralds of the upcoming war and had readied himself to fight for good, for the Light.

But as the prophecy was revealed to him by his mentor, Harry had felt loneliness creep into him. _He _was the only one who could put an end to Voldemort. The evil which had risen again. Harry had never questioned the headmasters words…

A mistake? Perhaps.

Harry had gone back to the Dursleys full of anger, sadness and burdened with many thoughts…

_flash back_

Harry had distanced himself from Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to see them hurt when it was his burden to fulfill the damned prophecy. His friends had also become more distant since the event at the Ministry. On the train back to King's Cross he had gotten himself an empty compartment at the very end of the train and sealed the door. Not even the enraged Draco Malfoy could enter through the wards regardless of how bad he wanted to beat the crap out of Potter for locking up his father.

Harry had thought about all the people he had caused death or suffering. His mother, his father, Cedric, Sirius and many he probably didn't know of. Even his friend's family: Ginny Weasley. But Sirius had been the hardest blow to him. And he didn't think he was going to ever get over him. He had been like a real Parent. He had been a friend of his fathers and he would have taken him away from his relatives. Sirius had been everything he had wished for years. And now he was gone. Just like that his dream had burst like a soap bubble in a second. He had killed Sirius with his fame. Indirectly he had been the cause for his godfathers death. If only he had checked properly, if only he had trusted Hermione's words.

Anger welled up inside the pit of his stomach and twisted his guts painfully.

It was all his fuckin' fault! And he was the only one who could give the Wizarding World the peace they yearned for.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

Yes, he would have to kill the most feared evil for good or be killed himself in the process. To put such a burden on the already burdened shoulders of a fifteen year old was irresponsible and cruel, but what other option was there? None, so it seemed.

As the train arrived in London, Harry grabbed his wand and Hogwarts clothing and stowed it away in his trunk. He took Hedwig's empty cage in the other hand and stepped off the train and out of the barrier. As he caught sight of his uncle he knew immediately that this summer was going to be different from the all the previous ones. His uncles face was twisted into an evil smile, scarier than everything Harry had ever seen from his relatives. He turned and waved a silent good-bye at his friends then made to follow his uncle out of the station to the parking lots where his car stood. Vernon opened the car door in the back and beckoned Harry to get in. Before the boy could obey his uncle had turned him by the shoulders and…

SLAP

Murmuring something about "…worthless freaks everywhere…" he proceeded to stuff Harry roughly into the back of the car. The teen held his cheek as silent tears welled up in his green eyes, Harry wondered if he would survive this summer unscathed…if he survived at all.

The scene had been watched by two stunned grey orbs. Draco Malfoy had seen the goings-on with mixed feelings. He had thought a lot about his father and Harry Potter and had come to the conclusion that the Boy-Who-Lived had actually made his life a bit easier: without his father breathing down his neck, he could pretty much do as he wished.

Draco had never had the intention of following the Dark Lord, but upholding the Malfoy name in the Dark Lords ranks was very important…vitally important. But Potter had gotten his father locked up! And…well, this was after all his father! He was important…his idol…then again, his view of things had changed drastically after he had had to attend a meeting. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. It was complicated. Two battling interests inside the Malfoy made it difficult to discern his own opinion from the one he was expected to have as a Malfoy. He decided that Potter just wasn't his top priority at the moment.

With that, Draco turned and left with his mother at his side.

_end flash back_

Hey so there's the first chapter…hope you like it.

This is my first fic so don't kill me if there are too many mistakes. Oh and I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!! If anybody would like to …just tell me…erm I mean write

Review?

Thx for reading

Sammy:3


	2. The Worst Summer

Disclaimer:

Not mine, not mine, not mine...!

I've rated M for: Violence, Abuse, Rape, Slash M/M! Don't like, don't read! No Flaming.

Summary: Growing up with abusive guardians is hell. As Harry learns of his inheritance, he begins to doubt the prophecy and in turn Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron…Will someone help the beaten saviour? Will he help himself? Read and find out! H/D Slash!, D,HG,RW bashing!, AU, Creature!H+D

.oOo.

Chapter Two: The Worst Summer

--

Harry twisted and turned in his cupboard under the stairs. His innumerable wounds, cuts and bruises hurt in every position. His nightmares of Voldemort and his cronies were many and brutal and left him with a scull-cracking headache. When he didn't dream of the Dark Lord he dreamt of how people he loved died. Even Hermione and Ron had died at least three times the past few weeks he had been back at the Dursleys. The Dursleys. Yes of Vernon and Dudley Dursley he dreamt a lot. Vernon kicking his stomach, Dudley punching his ribcage, endless beatings with sticks, being smashed into the wall. The past few weeks had been torturous.

Harry yelped and shot up from the rags he was lying on. He had relived his godfathers death once again. How on earth could it be that he was having _that_ much nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes faces drifted through his subconscious, names echoed through his head and scenes played as if they were put on repeat. Harry was beginning to think someone was sending these bits and pieces. But he couldn't figure out who. He cautiously reached out for his long broken glasses in the complete darkness. The glowing watch showed 05:00 am. That meant aunt Petunia was getting up soon now and it was no use for him to go back to sleep. So he lay there waiting for yet another cruel day to begin.

Harry silently listened to his aunt get up and ready herself for the today. She stepped down the stairs and rapped his door loudly a few times before unlocking it.

"Go and clean yourself up! Duddy and Vernon want their breakfast on time!" she spat harshly and walked toward the kitchen table. She never heard his whispered "Yes, aunt Petunia.". His vocal chords weren't quite as good as they used to be. Lack of water and pained screams had taken their toll.

Harry forced himself up the painfully long and high stairs to the washroom at the end of the hallway. As he looked into the mirror he had to admit he looked like he'd come back from his tomb. His matted black hair stuck up in every possible direction and contrasted sharply with his pale skin. The dark circles under his dull emerald eyes looked horrible and even though his height had improved his slimness and his demeanor made him look younger than he was, the baggy hand-me-downs not doing anything to help that matter.

Harry quickly splashed some water into his face and some soap followed. Careful to be gentle on his bruised right eye he washed the soap back off. He wasn't allowed to do anything more. Thankfully Harry had noticed that no matter if he didn't brush his teeth they seemed to stay clean, which wasn't true for his hair, though. As he entered the kitchen his aunt shot him a hateful look.

"Get on with it, boy!" she spat at Harry who was already cooking by then. He ignored her as she huffed.

When Vernon and Dudley showed up they sat down and began shoving the toast with bacon and scrambled eggs down their throats while Harry was standing at the stove cleaning the pots and pans he had just used. Harry was unbelievably hungry; he hadn't eaten in days. But he knew better than to ask if he could get a scrap of something. He'd tried that and it had broken him a rib and brought many bruises but no food whatsoever.

"Hey freak come here!", Vernon said loudly "Pet and me are going on a ten day vacation tonight and Dudley has agreed to stay here. Now we trust our son, but we certainly do not trust you, brat! So Dudley will keep a keen eye on you. And I'm telling you; any _funny_ business and you will get a whole new definition of the word pain, you understand?" he whispered threateningly.

"Dudley will be inviting some of his friends over every day and you won't disturb them! DID YOU GET THAT?" Vernon seemed to think that if he beat Harry in addition to his words it would have a greater impact.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said as loud as his voice would allow. Inside he was shaking with fear. He would be helplessly at the mercy of 'Big D' and his gang.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Harry having to do all the hard chores in his fragile state. As Mr. and Mrs. Dursley left the house with a last hostile glance at Harry, the house became terribly quiet.

"So _Harry _it's just you and me then, is it?!" Dudley said with a tone in his voice that scared Harry beyond all reasoning.

"Go take a decent shower!" Dudley said and Harry obeyed not wanting to give him a reason for a beating. He stepped into the bathroom and took off his rags. Then he proceeded to take a long relaxing hot shower. When he stepped out of the shower cabin he saw the fresh pile of clothes on the lid of the toilet seat beside the sink…and he _didn't_ like it _at all_. When had anybody in this house ever been like this toward him? Absolutely right! Never!

He put on the clothes anyway and stepped out of the bathroom tentatively.

"Come down here!" he heard Dudley's voice from the kitchen. As he stepped into the kitchen Dudley handed him a plate and said: "Eat!" Harry was unsure of what to do, but decided that his hunger went first at this point. He ate as much as he could get down into his stomach. Then he looked up straight into Dudley's lustful gaze. Harry was petrified. What was his cousin up to? He was too terrified to use his magic. He didn't want to be expelled from the only real home he had left. Hogwarts was his only hope. Because of this he wouldn't stand a chance against any assault from Dudley.

"I will be out 'till the evening with Piers and a few friends so don't wait up." He said in that funny, scary tone again. Harry only nodded and was glad when Dudley had left the house. These were going to be some long ten days.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night hearing staggering footsteps in the hallway. Then there was some incoherent mumbling and grunting and then his cupboard door was kicked open by a very drunk Dudley with a sick gleam in his eyes. He tore Harry out of his bed and smacked him up against the wall. He then pressed his mouth onto Harry's and began devouring him hungrily. At first Harry had been too shocked to react, but now he was kicking and clawing at Dudley. It was useless; Dudley was stronger and had his arms pinned up against the wall while the other was under Harry's shirt. As Dudley started rubbing his hard cock against his hips Harry felt tears leak down his face. He didn't want this to happen.

'Please…please !'

"Uhh" Dudley moaned into the kiss but then pulled away and pushed Harry toward the stairs leading down to the cellar.

"Please stop, Dudley! I'll do anything but please…" Harry was cut off by Dudley.

"Oh no! Can't have that! I want you. I want to break you!" He laughed savagely and prodded Harry further down the stairs. As they entered the room Harry's breath hitched. There lay a pair of handcuffs on the ground right under some kind of vertical pipe.

"Oh, yes _Harry! _I prepared everything! Ten days with you, my personal whore!" Dudley laughed drunkenly and pushed Harry toward the cuffs.

'Oh, Merlin! PLEASE! Somebody just _has_ to come! They can't leave me here with this…this…NOOOOO!!' Harry pleaded in his mind, terrified.

"No, Please Dudley! Don't do this! You hate me, remember? Why would you make your hands dirty on someone like me? Please just let me go. Please!" Harry begged his whale sized cousin to see reason.

"Oh no! I never hated you! I just didn't know what attraction was! I fuckin' want you!" Dudley replied huskily, putting the cuffs on Harry and hooking him to the pipe so that he stood with his arms over his head. Harry kept on begging but Dudley just ripped off his clothes and started kissing him anew. Harry's pleas subsided and only the muffled whimpering was to be heard. Dudley undressed as well and stood before Harry.

"Fuck! How long have I waited for this!" Without preparing he entered Harry with his hard member. Harry screamed in pain and tried arching away from this monster. The pain was unbearable.

"Oh my god! You're so tight! Aaahhh…yes,yes,yes! Fuck, YES!"

Harry had shut his eyes in torment and tilted his head to the side. He couldn't believe it. This must be a nightmare. This pain couldn't be real. Dudley kept pounding into Harry's battered, wounded body and tears leaked down Harry's face while he was screaming out his pain. It seemed like it was going on forever when, with a final cry, Dudley came.

Breathing heavily he pulled out of Harry and let him hang by his wrists with his knees buckled and blood mingled with come splattered on the floor and Harry's legs.

"That was great! I think we'll do that again!" he took the cuffs off Harry, grabbed his clothes and walked out of the basement, locking the door behind him.

Harry just lay there. In the pool of his own blood and come…feeling utterly disgusted and betrayed. No one had come to his rescue. No one cared.

'I'm…so dirty! I-I…can't face anybody! I'm supposed to be strong! I'm the fuckin' Boy-Who-Lived! Yes, that's all people ever see. The hero of the wizarding world, but not me! Never just Harry! Even my best friends probably never truly knew me…why would I want to save a world that put it's faith in a boy and stole his childhood…give me a good reason!'

Harry stirred and sat up, moaning in pain while stars flashed in front of his eyes. He tried to steady himself but forgot about his bloody and open wrists.

'Bad idea!' he thought before falling unconscious to the floor.

In his tastefully decorated room with the large bed at the center a boy with white-blond hair and grey pools of twirling silver started up from what he reckoned was his worst nightmare _ever_. He had dreamt someone was being raped…brutally! And he had this stupid feeling that he knew the person. Although he had only seen shapes and heard screams and pleas, it had been the most horrific thing he had had the misfortune to experience.

White as a sheet and sick to his stomach Draco Malfoy lay back down, trying to get the awful scene out of his head and go back to sleep. It took him about an hour to do so.

--

Drop a review? Thanks. ^.^


	3. What am I?

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Potterverse...

I've rated M for: Violence, Abuse, Rape, Slash M/M! Don't like, don't read! Flaming is immature.

Summary: Growing up with abusive guardians is hell. As Harry learns of his inheritance, he begins to doubt the prophecy and in turn Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron…Will someone help the beaten saviour? Will he help himself? Read and find out! H/D Slash!, D,HG,RW bashing!, AU, Creature!H+D

.oOo.

Chapter Three: What am I?

--

Harry lay still, trying not to move an inch on the dirty cellar floor in order not to aggravate his wounds, cuts and bruises. He had never felt so helpless in all his life - and that was saying something. He had been beaten countless times but never as severely as now and most importantly; he had _never_ been abused sexually before. In his mind pictures scenes and scenarios were twirling, creating a sickening blur. What was he supposed to do now? What did one do when something like this happened? Was he going to go mad? Or was he going to down-spiral into depression? Was he going to start cutting?

He lay there unable to fully process what had happened. The room stubbornly remained blurry without his glasses. They had been crushed during a beating almost two weeks prior.

He felt sick and used and he didn't know how he was going to react to people now. He had heard that rape victims were scared of touch…And if he was honest, he didn't want to go near anybody right now. He didn't think he would stand somebody touching him, even if it was just a friendly slap on the back. It felt as if most of his trust in people had simply vanished; _anybody _and _everybody _seemed untrustworthy.

'How am I ever going to stand the next school year…_if_ I get there! And why the heck didn't Hermione or Ron write to me yet? They said they would be keeping in touch.'

Harry moved his legs and groaned in pain. Everything in his body felt horrible. Trying to ignore the state of his body, he sat up against the wall and leaned into it heavily.

'My main aim should be to get out of here. The order will be watching me for sure so if I could give them a sign or something…If I could only get a message to Dumbledore…'

Harry became thoughtful all of a sudden. His mentor had been acting strange toward him lately. All those false smiles and sometimes quite snappy comments around Harry. He had distanced himself from the headmaster for that reason and the latter had never asked why.

When Harry had told him he rather wouldn't go back to the Dursleys, the old man had merely looked at him over his half-moon spectacles and said:' Listen Harry, I know that you would rather be with your friends over the break, but you must understand that we are all concerned for your safety. You are safest with the Dursleys, where the blood bond will protect you from harm. You cannot simply go wonder off to wherever you want, you have responsibility now, so at least _try_ and hold it!'.

His tone had grown impatient once more and Harry's '…but…' was put off with a wave of his bony hand. Dismissively. With an air of finality. Harry had hung his shoulders, knowing that arguing wouldn't help a bit. He had told his friends full of sadness and fear, what the situation was and that he was scared of the Dursleys. Naturally, believing they would come up with a solution or at least promising to get him away as soon as possible. He had been wrong.

They had listened to him and then Hermione had stated that Dumbledore was, of course, right. It was after all for the greater good and that he really shouldn't try and play the poor boy with them. They knew the Dursleys and agreed that they were really not pleasant but definitely not as dangerous as he was portraying them to be. They would not harm him and he was The-Boy-Who-Lived after all. He should be able to defend himself. Plus they had seen what Harry's decisions led to: Death. They told him simply and clearly that they would not endanger their lives and that of their families for his sake this matter.

Harry had been hurt and after excusing himself, had run to the lake. His favorite spot among the flowers in the grass. Beside a big weeping willow, which hung it's branches so low that it blocked people beside it's trunk from view.

There he had sat, silent tears running down his flushed cheek tracing paths long forgotten. He had learned not to cry. But having your best friends disagree with you when you need their comfort and reassurance most was ripping his heart and tearing at his trust toward them. He had tried to understand their point of view, tried desperately to forget what Hermione had mentioned; he had caused death. With his decisions. Just one wrong turn and he could cause death. He had taken the cup with Cedric, he had rushed to the ministry to save Sirius, he had almost gotten them killed on several occasions…

Harry had put his face in his hands and supported his elbows on his legs. Sitting there in silence. The rustling of wind in the leaves and grass, the soft swaying of the long hanging branches and the rippling water had calmed him. Feeling drained and tired he had fallen asleep full of he had woken up he hadn't mentioned anything about that topic anymore-to no one. He had let it go…

'No.' Harry thought 'they probably won't believe me when I tell them what happened. Dumbledore as well. Oh, why didn't I see it coming. Great friends, really.' He stated sarcastically in his mind. He had only just remembered that incident and he only truly realized the meaning of it now. He had not wanted to believe that they had abandoned him. Left him alone in the dull cold of his fears; in silent darkness.

Darkness…that moved something in Harry. Frightening and comforting at the same time. In his tired mind a song started to form. Lyrics flowed like streams through his head. Looking around frantically for any means to write them down he leaned forward and crawled to the small office table in the corner. Having grabbed a note book with only half it's pages still intact and an old pen he wrote…

Darkness

Nobody sees, nobody hears all the pain inside me,

piercing flesh like spears.

Everybody's happy, everybody smiles,

but inside me there's just darkness,

fed by all the lies.

All I want is peace, deep within my soul,

found within my torn-up life,

tryin' to make me whole.

Nobody sees, nobody hears all the pain inside me,

all my darkest fears.

Darkness is the only place,

deep within my heart;

Where no one ever comes to face,

what I knew from the start.

All alone inside my head,

locked up inside my dream,

I'll never get back what I had,

before they made me scream.

Nobody sees, nobody knows

my crippled heart inside,

like a wasted rose.

Nobody sees, nobody hears

the pain inside my soul…

-

Humming with his words Harry had sung himself to sleep, but not before hiding the note book and pen carefully under some wood in a corner…

The nine days passed and Harry felt worse than ever. He had been raped on a daily basis. Though Dudley had fed him and let him shower he had given him just as severe beatings as Vernon had. With the justification that it turned him on. Harry felt more sick and disgusted by himself and everyone around him with each passing day. He was just glad that he had left Hedwig at Hogwarts. She would've probably been dead by now.

When the Dursleys came back nothing really changed. Dudley found ways of getting to Harry during the night and the basement proved to be quite soundproof. Or maybe they just ignored the moans and cries of pain. Harry grew weaker with every day he spent in his own personal hell. Mentally as well as physically.

When the date of Harry's 16th birthday drew nearer, he had to ask himself if he seriously thought he would be alive to greet it. He decided he would make it to his birthday. All his efforts of contacting the order of the phoenix had been in vain. Nobody had heeded his call for help and with no means of sending a letter Harry's situation seemed hopeless.

On the night of his birthday Harry was sitting on his bed and staring at the digital clock, which glowed in the dark, daring it to stop changing it's numbers steadily toward 12:00. At eleven-thirty his cupboard door opened and a smirking Dudley stood there in his boxers.

"Time for your birthday present!" he said in that disgusting voice he used. He dragged Harry along and closed the cellar door behind him.

"I will give you your birthday present at midnight sharp." He grinned evilly and full of anticipation. He cuffed Harry to the pipe again and began kissing him, touching him. As the minutes passed Harry grew indifferent. He knew what was coming and he had learned to accept it, to block it out. But as midnight approached and finally was within the minute, he felt strange. The strangeness of this feeling overpowering his pain and Dudley's ministrations.

An odd sense of security suddenly lay around him. As a faraway bell began stroking midnight a surge of power was released from Harry's body with such force, that it slammed Dudley backward into the wall and splintered the cuffs beyond repair. Hovering a few feet above the ground with his eyes closed Harry felt light-headed. His whole body was shaking slightly with the amount and strength of this raw power flowing through his body. eyes opened in surprise as he felt his wounds heal completely. Trying to look down he realized, that he couldn't move, he would have to wait and see what happened. Without warning pain flashed through his body in waves of heat and cold. It was excruciating. Unlike anything he had ever felt before; even the Cruciatus was less painful…or at least that pain was evenly spread throughout the body.

Screaming for all he was worth Harry shook and twitched but still could not move. All the while his cousin was sitting in the corner watching in morbid fascination as Harry slowly began to transform. His body began to lengthen and fill out perfectly, a six pack forming simultaneously with the leg and arm muscles. Not too much and not too little. His black messy hair smoothed and grew to hang down in long thick wisps almost touching the floor. Facial features sharpened slightly and the cheekbones rose, the eye shape became more almond-like, and though one couldn't see the eyes open, they must look beautiful. His ears changed to gain slight tips and as Harry's hands stretched in an unnatural fashion long nails grew out of the fingertips. Still screaming in agony his canines lengthened quite a bit and resembled fangs now. As the power died down leaving Harry in a soft glow and replacing him on the floor lightly, his howls of pain died down and finally stopped completely, leaving his full lips somewhat parted.

Dudley stood up and leaned over Harry looking closely at him. Taking in his now slightly tanned skin, the body and face…

"Beautiful!" he murmured breathlessly. After seeing the ears he had to admit that it made Harry just more unique and desirably sexy. Tracing his hand over all the new features he leaned in for a kiss and…

--

I love reviews! And cliffies...but reviews more! ^-^


	4. Awoken

Disclaimer:

Not mine...unfortunately...

I've rated M for: Violence, Abuse, Rape, Slash M/M! Don't like, don't read! No Flaming.

Summary: Growing up with abusive guardians is hell. As Harry learns of his inheritance, he begins to doubt the prophecy and in turn Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron…Will someone help the beaten saviour? Will he help himself? Read and find out! H/D Slash!, D,HG,RW bashing!, AU, Creature!H+D

.oOo.

Chapter Four: Awoken

--

Harry's green eyes shot open and immediately the world shifted into focus. Never had his eyesight been so keen. So _that's_ whatthe cellar looked like! Remembering his situation, he leapt away from Dudley with unnatural speed and a howl of fury. He felt strong and weak at the same time. As he eyed Dudley with a look full of hatred, he _smelled _the fear and anxiety as well as a hint of arousal come off his cousin in waves. Confused he sniffed the air again and smelled it even stronger now. Meanwhile his pathetic excuse of a cousin was cowering in the corner on the opposite side of the room. His clothes back on and a scared but awed look on his round, podgy face. Waiting…

As Harry looked down at himself the first thing he noticed was that he looked down from a much greater height than before.

'What the…' with that he stretched his fingers out in front of him to take a closer look at the sharp claws and the unusually beautiful even skin tone that he had so mysteriously received.

'What in the name of Merlin happened to me…but there's time for questions later' Harry told himself, Dudley was the more pressing matter at the moment. He advanced on him feeling himself weaken with every step, probably due to his recent transformation and previous lack of food. Suddenly it didn't seem such a good idea starting a fight with his relative right _now_.

"Get out of here before I do something _you_ might regret!" the teen snarled as best he could.

"What happened to you…?" Dudley questioned still feeling a bit breathless.

"I said; Get out! Now! Just leave or I can't guarantee you another chance, you disgusting…" he didn't manage to end the sentence and gasped for air as he steadied himself on the wall, breathing heavily. He was weak and he had just shown it nicely to his 'enemy'. Dudley got up and walked in his direction slowly, like you would approach a wounded animal. Only Harry could smell the want he was radiating.

"Stay away!" he tried to say forcefully, but it came out quite strangled and a bit desperate.

"You are so…oh god I want you!" Dudley walked closer. He stopped a mere half a meter from Harry and touched him lightly.

"What the fuck are you doing you disgusting piece of filth. Don't touch me!" Harry tried with all his might to push him away but to no avail; the boy closed the gap between them and kissed Harry harshly on his newly deep red lips. Harry's mind and body screamed. Too many times had he been sexually assaulted and abused. With one wave of raw power Dudley was slammed into the wall so fiercely he cracked his skull and Harry passed out on the floor again. The Dursleys were still sleeping peacefully as the clock showed 01:00 am and silence lay like a blanket over number four, Privet Drive.

Many miles away Draco Malfoy had just awoken not-so-peacefully from sleep. He had been dreaming a very calming and innocent dream when a power surge had ripped him from his Dreamland. He had known immediately that it had to be one of them. He had felt these 'awakenings' more often since his own and he desperately wanted to know who it could be this time. But this one had been very powerful. It had probably been some one in the same country this time. He hardly felt the ones awakening all around Europe, and the ones on the other continents were just too far away. He would have to ask the elders who it had been today…or rather tonight. Yes, he would ask Vailyn tomorrow. She had always liked him and would tell him what he wished to know. With that he lay back down and drifted back into Morpheus arms…peacefully…Oblivious to the rush of robes that passed his door and the hushed voices and whispers of 'hurry'. Seconds later, silence had regained control over Malfoy Manor.

Had any of the Dursleys neighbors been up and about at two o'clock in the morning and coincidentally happened to look out of the window they would have seen the hooded and cloaked figures appearing in wisps of smoke and almost gliding to N° 4. The first opened the door with the elegant wave of their hand and they all entered soundlessly. They sniffing the air and descended the few steps leading to the basement. The mysterious newcomers unlocked the door and entered. If the neighbors had followed the figures, maybe out of suspicion or even curiosity, they would have seen them covering the boy with the long black hair lying on the floor with a blanket and picking him up. They walked out the house and disappeared into wisps of smoke just as they had when appearing; now carrying a new charge. But nobody had noticed anything. Everybody was fast asleep and ignorant of the occurring events. And even if somebody had actually been awake the figures would have sensed them and obliviated the threat within seconds. Thus, Harry Potter vanished from Privet Drive without anybody noticing at all.

The next morning came with a breathtaking sunrise and Draco awoke to the soft, fresh morning breeze that swept through his room. Lying there for a few minutes to fully awaken he remembered the 'awakening' that had woken him last night. Full of curiosity he got up and showered. After having the mirror tell him his opinion on his hairdo he exited his room and went to the dining room where his mother and father were seated eating their breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning" he greeted them and sat down opposite them, starting on his breakfast.

"Good morning, Draco" Lucius answered and Narcissa smiled in response and just stated a soft 'hey, honey'.

"Did you two feel that last night?" he asked them not wanting to wait.

"Yes, we did. As a matter of fact it was the most powerful one I've felt in quite some time if not the strongest." Narcissa murmured thoughtfully." You can go see him later on. He's in the guest room at the far end of the south wing. We thought it'd be a good idea to give him some peace and quiet."

"HE'S HERE?" Draco practically shouted. "And who is 'he'?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. One of these days he was going to end up in Gryffindor he scolded himself mentally and asked very calmly.

"Who is it? And why was 'he' brought here anyway?"

"It's Mr. Potter. And I think you should ask him why he's here not us. Or at least the elders, after all they brought him from his muggle relatives."

"I think I just misunderstood. I thought you just said that Harry Potter was residing in Malfoy Manor…tell me that isn't what you said." Draco stated quite calmly, too calmly actually in fact. The elder Malfoys were slightly disquieted by Draco's behavior. He looked like he was going to have an attack any second now. That definitely wouldn't do...

"Well then your ears are working perfectly because that is precisely what I said." Lucius said equally calm. "He will be staying here for the rest of the holidays due to…special circumstances."

"Well here we go again. Potter the celebrity. Why are we always making excuses for him? You would've _never_ let him even set foot in our manor why now? Why can't you just tell his relatives and they'll…" Draco cut himself off in mid-sentence. His relatives…the scene he had witnessed with Harry and the fat man in the car... had that been a relative of his?

"I see that you _do _have a suspicion at least why we can't leave him there. And just to assure you; I in no way like Potter or was prepared to accept him so easily but it was my word against the elders and they are after all the highest of our community." Lucius said a bit resignedly. Then Narcissa continued a bit accusingly.

"Lucius we don't know what happened to Potter. We just know that he's one of us and as such will be part of the community whoever he was or is he belongs to us now and he will be protected! We will have to ask the elders what happened though I doubt they know anything more. Harry has after all not awoken yet and his body was healed and restored from any injuries he might have had during the 'awakening'. We might have to ask him ourselves…when he is ready." She had used Harry's first name and it had been on purpose. She wanted to make it clear to her husband and son that the rivalry should be over and done with. Draco and Lucius regarded her warily, knowing that there were many things they could say wrong now and they really didn't want the anger of an enraged female of their species turned toward them. So they nodded in defeat.

"Alright, but I don't have to like him! He is a bloody Gryffindor after all!" Draco added stubbornly.

"I didn't say you'd have to _like _him. Just accept him and don't try to harm him in any way. The same goes for you." She looked at Lucius threateningly. Her If-You-Dare-To-Disobey-Me-I-Will-Most-Likely-Kill-You-Even-If-You-Are-My-Husband glare always had the desired effect on said husband. "You _know_ that he comes before your services to that mad man right?! You will not hand him over to that blooming idiot, have I made myself clear?!" a stare from Lucius was all she received. " Good! I don't know why you put up with him you know? Our race is much stronger than that _thing_!" she rambled on for a bit about crazy people getting to much attention and such. Contrary to popular beliefs, the Malfoy household did not evolve around Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy was 'Head of House'. But as not to attract unwanted attention, Lucius made it seem different in public.

As Draco left the dining room and his parents he thought about what he had learned. Potter was now one of them. Harry actually…yes he had asked himself what could or would have been had Harry accepted his hand that day at the entrance to the great hall. Filled with the silly Gryffindor-ish curiosity Draco made his way toward the south wing. He was going to find out which stroke of fate had gotten Harry the-synonym-of-fame-and-light Potter into this situation and especially why had he awoken as one of them?

He entered the guest room at the far end of the south wing. He moved closer to the big bed with the blood red satin hangings around it, and stared. The gorgeous boy lying there wasn't comparable to Potter. His kind of feminine features that were still definitely masculine, the smooth skin and the long black hair spreading like waves around his slightly pale face contrasting with it made him an almost ethereal beauty. But he looked fine. No wounds and no malnourishment; he was slender, yes, but not skinny. And the peaceful expression on his face didn't indicate anything was wrong.

'See, so it _is_ all about the fame! Though I think we can arrange a truce. After all I wasn't the nicest that day either.' he grudgingly admitted.

"Here nobody will treat you different because of reputation so you better get used to that." he added quietly. Then he stood looked at the sleeping person on the bed one last time and exited the room with a happy_ish _feeling welling up inside him. He would make a truce and maybe even gain a new friend. Draco had actually had a very hard time holding on to his Slytherin mask all these years. He definitely belonged in Slytherin; he had always been a cheerful child and loved his friends deeply and he had learned to conceal these feelings. In Slytherin you loved your friends and helped them but did not show your feelings openly out of fear of discrimination and to protect yourself and your family. It was all about self-preservation and safety. The house of the snake had the strongest coherence of the four houses due to this black reputation. Sure Slytherins liked the Dark arts but did that make them evil? No, of course not. The Dark magic was just as important as the Light one, in their opinion. The people who use magic can be good or evil, but not the magic or the spell. That was just the power source and the channel you used said force through.

Even a light sorcerer could be evil, though it is more difficult due to the fact that light curses usually can't inflict much direct harm.

'No.' Draco thought 'We are not evil and I honestly have no idea why my father supports that freak of nature…and undergoes all the pain he is forced to endure by him.' Draco shook his head in confusion. He had seen his father come back all shaky and with a pained expression on his aristocratic features. He just could not understand his fathers' motives.

Three days had passed and Harry had not awoken from his sleep yet. The elders Vailyn together with Dynal, Saïra and Lyocos were not too worried and reassured the Malfoys that he just needed his body to adjust to the power he inherited first, which was obviously quite an amount. Draco had slept three and a half days and had had an enormous power surge as well.

The three Malfoys were worried about Harry's reaction to his surroundings when he woke up. What would he say about being surrounded by his enemies and maybe even thinking that he would be handed over to the Dark Lord?!

That was a question that would be answered one-and-a-half days later.

As Harry's senses cleared and he awoke from his recovery sleep he kept his eyes closed, trying to remember what had happened the assumed last evening. Something about Dudley…ah yes he remembered it had to be his birthday today…was he still in the cellar? No he was in a bed…Shocked he opened his eyes and looked around wildly. He calmed when there was nobody in the bed with him, but he did come around to noticing that he was definitely not at the Dursleys place anymore. The satin bed sheets on the fantastic bed and the beautiful room with its old fashioned furniture and fireplace, its elegant wooden desk and high ceiling. His mouth opened slightly at the wealth and style this room practically screamed out. Remembering the events and the Dursleys, he asked himself what could possibly have happened to bring him to such a fabulous – but unknown – location.

Deciding he might as well try and find out what had happened to his body he began his inspection.

He could see his nails and skin had changed and he had grown but he didn't know what else had happened to him. So he got up with some effort and walked unsteadily in front of the baroque mirror hanging on the wall beside thick curtains covering what must be a window. He gasped. Boy, had he changed. The scar stayed, but everything else was definitely different. The green in his eyes was more intense than ever before and the eyelashes were long fans of black. The eyebrows were perfect and he didn't have any trace of hair around his mouth and the luscious red lips. The hair fell over his shoulders and gave him the air of someone wise and mighty. Though he didn't know what to make of the claws and pointed ears he had just discovered. He turned and yawned widely but when he brought his jaw back together he felt something sharp brush against his bottom lip. With dawning apprehension he swung around and opened his mouth to the mirror bearing his teeth. As he inspected his fangs with awe he asked himself what on earth had pointy ears and fangs like a vampire with claws. He knew for a fact that vampires did not have pointed ears!

'Whatever.' He thought resignedly and waited for someone to enter his room and explain… or murder him…

--

I love my readers! ...And their comments! ^.^


	5. The Valyri

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry & Co. it all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Brilliant, that one...

I've rated M for: Violence, Abuse, Rape, Slash M/M !!Don't like, don't read!No Flaming...it really isn't constructive...

Summary: Growing up with abusive guardians is hell. As Harry learns of his inheritance, he begins to doubt the prophecy and in turn Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron…Will someone help the beaten saviour? Will he help himself? Read and find out! H/D Slash!, D,HG,RW bashing!, AU, Creature!H+D

.oOo.

Chapter Five: The Valyri

--

As Harry sat there waiting for something to happen, for someone to come in and explain or fight or whatever, he tried to figure out what he could be. It _was_ after all quite obvious that he had come to some kind of supernatural inheritance. His mother or father had to have had some blood of another species that no one knew about. Or did somebody know? He wouldn't put it past old white and sparkly to keep something this important from him. Though it was more likely he didn't have a clue or he wouldn't have left him at his muggle relatives. He had after all gained some strength so there would have been a good chance the Dursleys would have died. Right so Dumbledore definitely didn't know…who else was there…Remus! Well maybe he knows. Oh, and Sirius probably would have known.

'Damn it Harry. Get a grip. Sirius is dead and there is nothing you can do about it.' He had to mentally scold himself as not to lose control. The whole ordeal with Sirius still pained him immensely.

Right, so I'll ask Remus then, cause I have _never _heard of anything that looks _anything_ like the way I do. I sure as hell can't ask Hermione, after all of her excuses for not helping me out of that hell hole! Damn them and their backstabbing! I honestly thought they cared. Next time I'll think long and hard before I trust someone, If there is a next time.' Harry was bitter and hurt by his friends actions so he really couldn't imagine trusting anyone ever again. But he wasn't stupid enough to think it was entirely his decision. Fate had always had it's way with him and he knew he couldn't fight it. He just wasn't going to be so damn trusting any longer.

While Harry was debating himself, Draco was wandering around the manor. He loved this place. It had so many memories and moments almost knitted into those walls with the heavy carpets and old fashioned chandeliers. So he loved to go walking around it. It was like walking within your own memory. Through the many hallways down the secret corridors up and down winded steps and into rooms so full of love you could almost hear them moaning…wait…what?

'Oh, no! That _is_ moaning! Erm…and it kind of sounds like my…mother?!No way am I going to stay here! I _so_ do not need to hear that!' Draco stormed back the way he came from, well actually he ran.

'Why do I feel so embarrassed, or even disgusted. I can watch my dorm mates fuck their one night stands and I sure as hell don't give a damn. Oh well, it's probably something else when it's your parents…!' He continued walking, not realizing that his path headed straight to the southern Wing.

Finally standing in front of the guest room door Draco halted. Why did he come here? Shrugging it off as curiosity he creaked the door open slowly. Expecting Harry to still be lying in his bed, he was startled to see the latter sitting on the edge of his bed. Head bent down and the long black waves of silken hair covering his face almost entirely from his point of view.

Hearing the door creak open slowly Harry waited a few seconds before turning to face the person. Astonishment settled into his eyes as he perceived his school rival standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" just a simple question, no care behind it and no offense in it. Just the words.

"…Why would you care to know Malfoy?" Harry spoke equally calm, but within he was in turmoil, so many questions were still unanswered.

"You're the guest of our elders. I'm sure they would want you to be comfortable and even in our community you are a celebrity. Just don't expect any special treatment." Draco's tone was a bit sour. Of course Harry was famous‚ little spoiled show-off.'

"I really don't have any clue what you're talking about. What elders and what community?" this was getting more and more confusing. "And where the heck am I?" by now Harry was getting desperate for answers. Draco just stood there looking at Harry rather stupidly and unfittingly for a Malfoy.

"Well what do you think where you are. After your transformation occurred it should be pretty clear that you would join us here."

"Well I guess I could've known if somebody had cared to tell me what I am! I haven't the slightest inclination, so how on Earth do you expect me to know where I am?!" Harry was working himself into a really foul mood. Why wouldn't that brat just tell him where they were?! "Care to enlighten me?"

"Well I'd have thought that your guardians told you all about it but I can explain. Just don't think this is anything more than what it is; a truce for the moment." After a pause he continued" You, that is we, are an ancient race. Dormant for centuries our genes have stayed in some of the old bloodlines and slowly, in the young as well as the older they are awakening. Most of the old are already awake but the younger only come to their inheritance when they turn sixteen. Our race is called The Valyri. As you are sure to have noticed we have elven as well as vampire traits. It depends on a person if the vampire or the elf shows more strongly." Draco stopped and looked at Harry more thoroughly.

'Oh, just great. Now I'm the freak of freaks. At least I should get some interesting powers. But Malfoy doesn't look like me. Where are his Valyrian features?'

"And why don't you look like one then? If I'm guessing wrongly tell me but aren't these ‚elders' the leaders of this community you were talking about? So if you're here you must be a…Valyr as well."

"Yes I am. But we have to wear glamours to go out as not to endanger our community. We are very powerful magical creatures and have been much abused in history. This is also the reason our genes grew dormant in the first place. They were suppressed out of fear and desperation. We do not want the tragedies that occurred in the past to repeat themselves so we hide within our secret community and behind glamours, too strong to be taken off by anyone lesser than a Valyr. But if you want to know our history you'd have to read some books down in the library. As for our community; you are correct. The four elders ; Vailyn, Dynal, Saïra and Lyocos, are our leaders. They help us when we have problems and they sort out everything with the ministry. Muggle as well as magic. Both don't know of the existence of the Valyri Community yet and we hope to keep it this way. The elders were also the ones to bring you here. Why, I don't know. But when I say 'here' I mean Malfoy Manor."

"I…I'm in Malfoy Manor?! And you haven't delivered me to Voldemort?! Ok, just tell me when hell is burning again." Draco actually chuckled and responded with a half smile.

"This is one thing you don't have to worry about. Our community is like a family no one will deliver you anywhere against your will. This is also the reason I will stop fighting with you. Even if I actually had fun when we quarreled over stupid things and you were a worthy opponent." The last sentence was murmured and Draco wore a thoughtful expression.

"Why thank you I'm not sure I found it quite as amusing as you did, though." Harry remembered all the nasty things Draco had thrown their way. Words as well as spells.

"Anyway, did I answer most of your questions? I do have some more important matters to attend to you know. You're not the center of the universe." Draco couldn't quite stop teasing the black-haired teen. As they say; old habits die hard.

"Yes you answered my questions. You don't have to hang around me longer than you need to." Harry was actually a bit hurt that Draco was still acting so snobbishly impossible. „And you haven't the slightest idea what my life is like, so don't think you can make fun of it!" the vehemence in Harry's voice took Draco aback.

'Maybe there _was_ something wrong at his relatives after all. The elders wouldn't bring him here of all places for no reason.'

"S…sorry I'm so used to bullying you, it kind of slipped." Draco had to really pull himself together to say sorry. He thought Harry would make fun of him immediately so this was like exposing himself to an ‚attack'.

Harry was really astonished but knew that it he made any stupid remarks it would hit hard and he honestly wanted to keep the truce."It's OK. Just remember that it was you who started the truce. I will keep it." Harry even let a small smile grace his lips. Then he remembered Draco's initial remark "Just don't think you know anything about me before having me tell you. You're not the only one wearing masks." Draco almost gasped. Had Harry found out that he only played the 'evil pupil'? Seeing the shocked expression on Draco's face Harry smiled knowingly."When you wear a mask you learn to recognize who besides you is wearing one." The long silence was only broken when Draco, desperate for something to say, stated that he would go tell the elders that Harry was awake.

He left Harry feeling glad that a truce had been made and that this wonderful…'Wow wait just one moment there! Wonderful? Yeah, like I would find scar-face wonderful…But with his new looks he is really quite breathtaking. If only I could hate him for his attitude…but even that has changed. He must be much more to him than meets the eye, literally.' Anyway he _did _feel glad about the cease-fire.

Entering one of the big living rooms in the Manor with a knock, Draco walked over to where Saïra was seated with a book in her hands.

"Yes Draco? Do you need something?" she lowered the book and directed her gaze to Draco. She had beautiful violet eyes that seemed to pierce right through your soul.

"I just came to inform you that Mr. Potter is awake." He answered with a slightly inclined head to show his respect.

"Good. About time, too. Thank you, Draco." With that she set the book down on the small table beside the squashy chair she had sat in and stood "I will inform the other elders." With that she exited the room.

Since the elders had asked Narcissa and Lucius if they could set up headquarters at their Manor, the rooms were well used again. That had been before Draco was born and because the Manor was such a huge building it didn't really make any difference. It was just nice to have more people around so the Malfoys had happily agreed. Draco strolled out the room and headed for his own chambers. He really adored his family. Yes, of course they had fights and all that but all in all he recognized that he was pretty lucky to have people who cared for him and loved him unconditionally.

When his father had been captured and sent to Azkaban the whole family had threatened to fall apart. Thank heavens Lucius had found a way to transform a thought in the Minister's mind when he came to visit. A risky way to escape the law and it wasn't easy, too. But in the end it had worked. No one had come looking for Lucius with the evidence gone they had nothing against him and the Minister had 'forgotten' that he should be in prison. Yes, a Valyr could truly do very powerful things. And Lucius' strength was Mind-Magic. Changing facts and knowledge. To a certain degree even controlling the person's mind.

As Draco reached his room and sat on his bed heavily, his thoughts wandered to the raven-haired youth in the south wing again.

--

Hugs for all who review ^-^


	6. Fate and Mate

Disclaimer:

Not mine...unfortunately...

I've rated M for: Violence, Abuse, Rape, Slash M/M! Don't like, don't read! No Flaming.

Summary: Growing up with abusive guardians is hell. As Harry learns of his inheritance, he begins to doubt the prophecy and in turn Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron…Will someone help the beaten saviour? Will he help himself? Read and find out! H/D Slash!, D,HG,RW bashing!, AU, Creature!H+D

.oOo.

Chapter Six: Fate and Mate

--

A short while later a knock sounded at Harry's door. Knowing that this would most probably be the elders Harry rushed to open the door. Silently asking himself what was in store for him here and if they would be just as interfering or manipulative as Dumbledore. Though Draco hadn't made them sound that way at all. Opening the door and looking at the four Valyri standing before him he greeted them a bit insecurely.

„Erm…Good afternoon. Come in."

„Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." -they entered- "You most likely know us as Draco has probably informed you." A black haired woman spoke. She wasn't very tall but had the most striking violet eyes. She wore a light black cotton-silk dress that showed off her lithe form. She could be called beautiful, alright. „My name is Saïra - no need for formality - and these are Vaylin, Lyocos and Dynal." She gestured toward the blond woman behind her and the two handsome men at her side. Each nodded when their name was said. Lyocos had auburn hair that flowed freely in waves upon his back. Dynal, on the other hand, had hair that matched Saïra's; midnight black that fell silkily down over his broad shoulders. His eyes were a striking blue where Dynals were a golden honey colour and Vaylin's a chocolate brown. All wore the same gentle expression, though with some mischief and a lot of happiness radiating from them, along with an enormous amount of power. With a more serious tone Saïra continued.

„The reason we brought you here is that we know that you lived with those muggles and that they would never understand you and your power. You are exceptionally powerful, even for a Valyr. We also know most of what you had to go through with them. We will never press you to talk or tell us the full extent of abuse, though we want you to know that we can be trusted with everything. We will help you, as we help all our brethren. You are never alone within these walls, because we will always be here for you and no Valyr will ever try and harm you." She regarded him sadly but warmly and, most importantly, not pityingly.

Harry's eyes grew wide and his shoulders had slumped. His mind haunted by the dreadful pictures of his recent past. He smiled weakly.

„Thank you. Maybe I will be able to talk about it in a while, but at the moment it would be too painful." He averted his gaze from them.

„I understand, Harry." Her voice was soft and low, almost motherly „Just know that we are here to guide you and ease your pain. We are concerned for you, but don't misunderstand it for pity. You are a very strong person. We can help you by giving you security and help you build and control your Powers. If managed correctly, you will not have to fear anything ever again. Your power will be practically limitless." Her smile grew with her last words and she radiated warmth. Looking at the other three elders the looks on their faces clearly stated their agreement with Saïra's words.

„Now to some very important things you need to know about Valyri." Dylan threw him a sly smirk „Their mating habits!" Vaylin groaned.

„Trust Dyl to mess up the topic-change." she drawled sarcastically.

„But he _has _to know that! It's _really _important!"

Lyocos and Saïra chuckled and Harry's mood brightened at the two's antics which reminded him of Sirius and Remus. Pushing the depressing and still very raw thoughts away he turned toward Dynal.

„Well what _do _I have to know then?"

„Oh, it isn't _that_ much. Just that you, like the vampires that once were part of us, will have a mate. Most powerful species have mates that help them control their powers." he paused, then looked more gravely at Harry „Nature is something very powerful. The goddess, as we call nature, has arranged everything very precisely. If a Valyr does not find his or her mate within a certain time period he or she will eventually die. Your mate has already awoken or will in time for you to find him or her. As part of a race as powerful as us we have to have somebody to stop us when things get out of hand." Harry hid his shock behind reason and told himself that this couldn't be too bad. He had read that mates loved each other dearly and were happy when together. However, the resulting intimacy that was bound to be part of the relationship scared him.

„Right, so I will have to find my mate in time or I'll inevitably die." Harry's voice was calm but inside he was in turmoil. „This is really going a bit fast…I don't know if I can handle all of this. I haven't really had a calm life until now, so this is just a bit much for me to digest." His face showed that he was now getting desperate for some sense of normality, something to hold on to. Seeing the young Valyr's obvious distress, Lyocos took Harry very gently by the hand and sat him down in a squashy chair. The three others stepped into the sitting corner as well.

„Harry, I know you fear being close to anyone at the moment. Just trust me on this one; your mate will love you unconditionally and never hurt you intentionally. That includes not pushing you to anything. You have exactly three months." Harry managed to nod and took a few calming breaths. Lyocos sat lightly on the side of his seat and placed a hand very gently on is shoulders. Stiffening at first, Harry calmed within seconds.

'This must be Lyocos' – or rather all the Elders' – gift: Transfer of emotion.' he thought vaguely.

„You'll see it will all turn out just fine. We have organized a party where the new Valyri take a look at all the Valyr-girls and –boys that could turn out to be their mates. We do that every month. One will most likely turn out to be your mate because mates usually have the same age and all the Valyri your age will be there…unless they have a death wish. Will you feel up to it in a month?" Vaylin asked tenderly.

„A month's OK, I think. But how will I recognize them anyway? Smell or just attraction?" Harry was already getting nervous.

„You will have to touch your mate. The touch will trigger a beautiful feeling. It is most indescribable, but you will know."Saïra chuckled. Harry smiled and wondered if his mate was in fact going to be a her or a him. He wasn't averse to having a male mate. He just hoped they would really be as tender and loving as everyone described them.

„Now you should probably get some more sleep. I'll be in the library just down the hall if you need anything." Saïra gave him a last gentle smile and took her leave. Vaylin and Dynal nodded to Harry and left as well. Lyocos looked Harry into the eyes and smiled.

„You will master anything you want, Harry. You truly are a strong person." He stood and turned to leave.

„Thank you, Lyocos." Harry felt the warmth of safety inside him for the first time in what felt like ages.

„You are very welcome."

(ooo)

Singing drifted through the comfortable silence. It sounded wonderful. Sad and melancholic but beautiful. Draco was following the singing toward the guest room.

‚Should have known he can sing…' he just stood there listening to Harry. Draco had awoken one month ago and hadn't found his second half yet. ‚I still have enough time till the ‚party'. But Fate would really be a funny creature if by some twist Harry was my mate.'

Harry was singing all his pain out trying to find a way to deal with it. What had happened to his friends? No letters had come. Why hadn't Dumbledore gotten him out of that hell?

‚I know that Dumbledore knew what was happening to me. He knew how I was treated and he did nothing! I trusted him with my life and he didn't help me. How can I ever trust anyone again. He's ruined me for everybody else.'

Harry finished the song and broke down crying. Sobbing and wrapping his arms around his body he sat on his bed. Everything could have been so wonderful. No prophecy, no deaths, no betrayal. Just love and acceptance. Fate must truly hate him.

Wallowing in his misery, sinking deeper into depression, he saw no way out. Little did he know that Fate always had its way and that she wasn't going to let him suffer for the rest of his life.

He didn't want to die. He wanted to have his own life. Nobody manipulating him or threatening him. ‚I wont succumb to this depression, I wont! Harry, don't do it!', he was mentally scolding himself 'Oh, great now I've started talking to myself in third person...definitely losing my marbles...'. Finally after ten minutes of crying his tears started to dry up and his body slowly stopped shaking with racked sobs.

‚I won't be weak any longer. I won't let myself break down.' His resolution sounded weak, even when spoken mentally. 'Maybe it _would_ be a good idea to talk to someone…Just to be able to _feel_ something again.'

Draco had heard the crying and had to restrain himself from knocking down the door. He had a feeling this wasn't just out of pity or empathy. His suspicion concerning the sanity – or rather _insanity - _of Fate had just gotten a lot bigger.

--

Cuddles for all my Reviewers!

^.^


	7. You

Disclaimer:

You know, if all this really was mine, I'd NOT be working in a Call Center...

I've rated M for: Violence, Abuse, Rape, Slash M/M! Don't like, don't read! No Flaming.

Summary: The Dursleys beat and abuse him. As Harry learns of his inheritance, he begins to doubt the prophecy and in turn Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron…Will someone help the beaten saviour? Will he help himself?read and find out! H/D Slash!, D,HG,RW bashing!, AU, Creature!H+D

.oOo.

Chapter Seven: You

--

The young Valyr got used to the new living arangements over the next few weeks. He also heard from the Elders that several more fledgeling Valyri were housed with the Malfoys. They all came from families that wouldn't have understood the newly awakened powers and wouldn't have been able to handle a 'Young One'. Therefore, Harry fit in well at the Manor. He still preferred to stay in the confined space of his room, rather than visiting the living room and lounges, though. Mingling with too many other people made him nervous. In the solace of his room he'd also had several break-downs, the worst of which ended with him emptying his stomach into the toilet and his skin being rubbed raw under the scalding shower. He didn't want to think about what that meant. He'd handle that when he'd sorted out his 'mate-problem'.

At least he'd successfully escaped any immediate threats. Dumbledore was probably frantic by now and Voldemort most probably didn't have a clue as to where his enemy had disappeared to. Both must have found out about Harry's disappearance by now.

Even the Malfoys seemed civil. He'd had some more conversations with Draco and had found him to be quite the amusing conversationalist. What he especially appreciated was that Draco didn't push him for information, even though his curiosity was obvious. But he also found many other things to occupy his time constructively.

Days were filled with studying his ancestry, an extremely interesting topic, whereas nights – unfortunately – were filled with nightmares Harry really didn't want to dwell on. He'd rather find out more about his species.

The huge Malfoy Library had helped answer many questions he had, concerning his race. Especially genetically. He had found out that in all the records he had in his vaults at Gringotts there was not one scrap of evidence that his parents had known of their dormant Valyr-gene. It probably had been lost and forgotten for centuries. When Harry asked Dynal what he supposed was the reason for him having awoken and not his parents, the elder explained that circumstances such as both parents having the dormant gene and exceptional magical power were required.

"But it may also depend on various other factors which we haven't identified yet. We're still analyzing every Valyr that has awoken and are combining common circumstances in order to make more accurate predictions of who will awaken." Dynal explained. "We're very lucky that awakening fledgelings give off the tell-tale surge of raw energy that can very easily be traced. It is also how we managed to find you." He winked at Harry. "I don't think there was a Valyr on the planet that didn't feel you." He joked.

"So you went and brought me here. Well, actually, you saved me." Harry stated the fact quietly. He didn't want to know what Dudley would have done to his unconscious body, had he not been whisked away.

"We did." The elder was lost in thought for a moment, before adding. "But you weren't doing so bad yourself." At the questioning look he received, he explained. "Well we found you passed out, but your...cousin, was it?" A curt nod. "Had very obviously been flung against the wall and had a severe concussion and some painful bruising." A gleeful smirk crept onto Dynal's handsome features. "You did a number on that one, I tell you."

At the elder's words, Harry felt himself smiling slightly. Yes, this new gift – even if it did make him more of a freak – would definitely come in handy.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?" Dynal looked serious.

"Sure."

"Are you still having nightmares?" Harry averted his eyes.

"No, I'm fine." The lie was obvious. Dynal didn't respond for a moment. Finally, he sighed.

"I won't hold you a sermon about what lack of sleep will do to your health, because you know that. But I will tell you that I'm worried about you. I would love to see you talk to someone." It was stated as a fact, not an accusation, not a requirement.

Harry knew he meant well and he also realized that his nightmares wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, if he didn't at least start writing down some of what had happened in the diary Lyocos had given him a week ago. And in the long run nightmares would be the least of his worries. It just didn't sound like that would help anything. Harry simply couldn't believe that everything would be better, if he talked. Logically, he knew it to be proven, but...

He'd really rather just forget about it and get on with his life.

As if having read those last thoughts, Dynal broke the silence.

"You can't ignore your past, if you wish to move on. Your subconscious won't let you. It may even be seriously detrimental not only to your mental and physical health, but also to your Magical equilibrium."

Harry's internal debate showed on his withdrawn and troubled face.

"I don't want to pressure you, Harry. I just don't want to see you succumb to depression. Talk to the person you trust most." Looking at Harry's distressed face, he added. "I'll leave you to think about it." With a last careful pat on Harry's shoulder, Dynal left Harry to his thoughts.

Just a few minutes later Severus Snape entered the Malfoy library to find Harry Potter sitting in a couch, lost in thought.

"What in Merlin's name...Potter!" He snapped and Harry jumped a mile. "What do you think you're doing here? Of all the irresponsible...look at me when I'm speaking to you, boy!" The harsh voice, filled with disapproval and ill-meaning sent Harry into a series of flash backs, leaving him a curled-up, quivering mess on the floor. Rocking back and forth, unseeing eyes stared at the lush carpet. Hugging his knees to his chest tightly, he tried to make himself as small as possible to evade the impending beating. Loud voices and angry words meant pain.

Slowly inching closer to the distraught student, Severus didn't quite know what to make of this extreme reaction. Oh, don't misunderstand, he knew a lot about abused children, many having come to him for counseling. What to do with a boy he – until two seconds ago – despised, not lastly due to his arrogant and insolent behavior, was a whole other story.

"Severus, what seems to be the problem...Oh, my, what did you do?!" The head of Malfoy house had heard the disturbance. Taking one look at Harry, Narcissa Malfoy stared at Severus accusingly. "We let you go in and out of our Community Head Quarters and this is how you repay us? Scaring the newborn?" Not expecting an answer she closed her eyes. "There's only one that will be able to help him quickly. I don't have time to look for the Elders. They're out at a meeting. We need Draco here for this. Go get him!" The last part was murmured into her hand. Severus could just make out a tiny glow that zoomed out of the room, he assumed to inform Draco.

He was right.

Not one minute later the blond Valyr stormed into the Library.

"What happened?" Assessing the room, he added. "What's wrong with Harry?" Draco looked questioningly at his mother and godfather.

Knowing that staying silent wasn't a realy option, Severus admitted.

"I asked Potter what on earth he was doing in the Malfoy library." Getting another disapproving stare, he grudgingly continued. "I may have said it a bit loudly."

"Looks like you sent him into a panic, whatever you did." Draco slowly approached the now whimpering figure "Harry, it's me, Draco. Don't worry about anything, you're safe here." Knowing that touch wasn't the best idea at this point, he tried it mentally. Concentrating on calm feelings he pushed them toward the other boy. "Imagine, you're on a meadow. A green meadow. Soft grass and moss beneath you. It's dusk and everything's calm and quiet. Feel the ground beneath you. Breathe deep. Smell the clean air, the light breeze tickling over your skin, a light scent of pine wood and earth. Keep breathing deep and feel yourself grow very calm. Give in to it. There's nothing to worry about here." During his soft monologue, Harry's shaking had slowly subsided and he had lifted his head to look at Draco with red-rimmed eyes. Pain and turmoil still visible on the pale face.

Reaching out, Draco slowly placed his hand onto Harry's, to try and calm him completely through direct transfer of emotion; Draco's strongest power. But what happened instead was astounding.

A bright light flashed into life, pulsating erratically and spreading to encompass the entire library. It blinded everyone in the room. Harry and Draco, simultaneously felt an enormous warmth engulf their bodies. Happiness, like they'd never felt before swept through them, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in its wake. Then, suddenly, it seemed that all their energy left them at once...and then returned full force. It felt like being slammed into a brick wall.

When the pulsing light subsided, four stunned people were left gaping at each other.

The two youths still sat on the floor, feeling weak. Gripping each other's hands firmly, they both instinctively knew...

"You."

And the world turned black.

–

Thanks for all the reviews, people. ^-^

I'll try and update regularly again now. This is an ancient ff. I don't really know why I stopped writing, though. Had a stressful time, wanted to take a break and sort of forgot about it, I guess ("Blasphemy!!!!!").

I also tried to revamp the first few chapters, so they may have changed slightly.

Hugs

Sam


	8. Out

Disclaimer:

You know...not mine, etc...

I've rated M for: Violence, Abuse, Rape, Slash M/M! Don't like, don't read! No Flaming.

Summary: The Dursleys beat and abuse him. As Harry learns of his inheritance, he begins to doubt the prophecy and in turn Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron…Will someone help the beaten saviour? Will he help himself?read and find out! H/D Slash!, D,HG,RW bashing!, AU, Creature!H+D

* * *

.oOo.

.

* * *

.

Chapter Eight: Out

–

Groaning, Harry slowly cracked open his eyes. Blurry whiteness greeted them. Blinking several times, the room slowly shifted into focus. Finally, he recognized a bright bedroom. White curtains framing exceptionally large windows and a soft beige carpet covering dark, wooden floors. Mahagoni furnishing contrasted nicely with the luxurious, white four poster bed he was currently laying in.

Deciding that the room was indeed stunning and, although foreign, didn't seem to harbor any immediate threats. He stretched leisurely and wondered briefly why he hadn't woken up in cold sweat, shivering from his most recent night terror, as he usually did as of late. The early morning hours, before sunrise, were usually spent calming himself and taking several showers. Not that he was complaining about this positive change. Quite the opposite, in fact: he was thankful for the rare occurrence and felt pleasantly refreshed. It had definitely been a while since he'd felt this rejuvenated.

As he stretched his right arm, his hand bumped something large and relatively hard under the covers (A/N: Am I the only one who finds this sorta suggestive...?). Twisting his head to look beside him, he noticed a rather large bump under the covers. He also noticed – and immediately recognized - the blond mop that stuck out at the top. Soft strands of silky hair filtering over the pillow.

What? What happened?

It clearly wasn't everyday that you woke up next to a previously sworn enemy half naked. Well, except in one of those dramatic TV soaps he'd once seen. Everything ended with everyone having gone to bed with everyone at some point. But...they couldn't have...could they?

"Would you mind taking your hand off my head?" A husky drawl interrupted Harry's musings. Draco turned in bed and faced Harry with an unreadable look in his grey orbs.

The brunets still very perplexed expression was replaced with outright shock at Draco's next comment. "What's wrong, love, don't tell me you don't remember our first night together! Oh, I'm shocked!" A saucy smile on his handsome features and practically purring, Draco slid a hand onto Harry's chest, fingers lightly grazing soft pink nipples, that happily perked up at the touch. "I'll just have to remind you then..."

Not quite suppressing a pleasured moan at the electric jolts the contact seemed to evoke, Harry's eyes widened in apprehension the moment the sound had escaped his mouth.

Had they really...?

Desperately trying to remember, his mind finally replayed yesterday's – or what he assumed was yesterday – events.

Finally, his brain spit out the missing piece of memory. But it seemed to be all blurry and mashed together. Entangled with raw emotion and overwhelming colors.

Snape.

Pain.

Soothing.

Warmth.

Mate.

Malfoy.

"Oh, god...!" He groaned. This was such a complete mess. A public break-down and Malfoy and Snape...

"Why, thank you, but 'Draco' is fine." The blond drawled. At Draco's comment, Harry was jolted out of his train of thought and he noticed embarrassedly, that he had been ridiculously aroused by Malfoy's actions. His touch had set his body aflame with desire. And he couldn't deny that he needed, no, _craved_ more. The blond's proximity, combined with his intoxicating scent, made Harry want to jump him there and then!

He realized numbly that he really wanted the arrogant prat. All sorts of lusty fantasies suddenly seemed to have infested his mind. Draco Malfoy seeming to hold the lead role in every single one of them.

This was all this stupid gene's fault! Never had he felt more betrayed by his body's reaction. It made him feel controllable. Ashamed.

He felt dirty.

"Get your hands off me now, Malfoy!" He hissed angrily. Noting the slight flinch the other boy gave at the sharp tone.

Yes, he had tentatively befriended the Slytherin, but it had been on his terms, in his own time and in his own pace.

That had – like so many other decisions and choices – been yanked out of his hands in a second. He had no more control over their relationship proceeding. Never knowing if he really liked Draco or if it was only his Valyr part acting up. Never being able to distinguish what was really there in his heart and what was just a symptom of this sickness.

Malfoy was equally helpless, he knew that and he knew that he was just shoving all his frustration, and consequently all the fault, onto his long-term rival quite unfairly, but he didn't care. Besides, he'd probably known and bonded them on purpose, without consulting Harry beforehand.

Oh, Harry knew he was bonded to his mate, alright. He'd felt _it_ connect. The first touch had been the initiation of the first bond. The Chaste Bond, as it was so accurately described. Initiated by the first chaste touch of the two mates, it was the first of two stages of the equivalent of marriage. This first bond established the mental connection between the two mates, making it possible to share emotions, enhancing the need for the touch of the other and being all-around annoying, in Harry's opinion. This first bond also made the two Valyri crave intimacy with each other, in the final stages practically forcing the two mates to have sex. It would be inevitable and uncontrollable.

And that's what Harry feared.

Once that happened, the second bond would enhance the connection between the two parties even further. They would then be able to communicate with one another in their minds, feel each other over great distances and, due to their Magical Cores practically fusing together, they would be able to share their very life force in case of great need or danger. But they also wouldn't e able to live without each other any longer.

They would be bound together for eternity. Totally dependent of each other.

Harry was _not_ going to let it come that far! He wasn't ready for that.

A profound claustrophobic fear suddenly made him want to flee what he supposed was Draco's personal chambers immediately.

"Oh, so we're back to last names, are we, Potter?" Draco shot back, immediately closing off his emotions, his face stony.

"Who said you could feel me up!" Harry countered, his voice having a slight quiver in it. Fear all the while clutching at his heart.

"I was just teasing you! You know what, Potter? I thought we were past that. I thought we were..." He paused, his voice thick with disappointment. "I don't know what I thought." Another pause, as Draco slipped out of the bed and began dressing himself. "You know that we're mates, right? You know this isn't something we should fight." He gestured vaguely between them. "This isn't something we _can_ fight."

"I figured. But if you think this will change anything...I won't let this stupid _disease_ control my life!" as Harry watched, Draco put on his clothes and finally, dragged a hand tiredly through his messy blond strands, not meeting Harry's defiant gaze.

"Fine. Be a stubborn brat. See if I care when you die!" Heaving a frustrated sigh, Draco finally looked at Harry. Disappointment clear in his face. "Just get out. Get out of here! Do whatever you want and when you've finally come to your senses, maybe I'll talk to you then." With those words he stalked out of the room, fully intent on informing his parents of his mate's refusal and absolute idiocy. He never noticed the frightened look that flashed in Harry's eyes.

"Fine. Good. I'll leave." Throwing the covers clean over the side of the bed, Harry shot up, grabbed all his clothing and ran toward the door half naked. He passed a mirror on his way and noticed confoundedly, that he was no longer in his Valyr-form, or rather, that someone had put the obligational Glamour on him to hide the teeth, ears and exceptional vibrancy of hair, eyes and skin.

Deciding, that this definitely wasn't the time to ask unnecessary questions, he stepped out into the hallway.

Looking around, trying to get his bearings, Harry found himself in a long, lavishly decorated corridor he had never seen before. Following it toward a staircase, he noticed voices drifting up from down below. Straining to hear properly, while sneaking down the steps slowly, he recognized several voices.

One was definitely Severus Snape and another belonged to Lucius Malfoy. He thought he'd heard Saïra, too, but he wasn't entirely sure. He couldn't make out what the voices were saying, but they seemed distraught.

He didn't really care, though.

He really needed to leave the Manor. Besides, Draco had as good as told him to fuck off.

The source of the voices was an door that stood ajar. Silently sneaking past it, he found himself stepping into the entrance foyer. Getting to his room from here was a piece of cake.

Slamming open the door of his Chambers, he quickly and deftly dressed, packed his meagre belongings and headed back downstairs.

Expecting to just be able to walk out the front door seemed to be somewhat of a stupid notion, considering where and what he was. The four Elders, the two older Malfoys and Snape were seated in the previously empty entrance hall lounge. At his appearance, they all turned to face him.

"Where are you going, honey?" Vailyn stood from her lounge chair and stepped up to him. Lowering her voice, she continued. "You should really stay here, Harry. You're going to suffer if you leave now." The strange look in her eyes told Harry that she knew something he didn't. He guessed her specialty must be divination. The gift of the Seer.

"And what am I going to do, if I stay here?" He looked at her and then turned to stare wildly at the other occupants of the foyer "I don't want to be mated to Draco Malfoy. I don't want to be mated at all!" He was building up a veritable panic attack, as the truth of yesterday's events finally hit him. He had no choice in the matter! His chest tightened painfully and no amount of swallowing could get rid of the lump in his throat. "I never chose this! None of it! I need to get out!"

Laying a soft hand on Harry's forearm, Vailyn tried to calm the distressed fledgeling.

The other Valyri in the room knew that coming close probably wasn't a good idea with a Young One that couldn't control his powers yet.

As Harry desperately tried to suppress his fear, he spoke in a shaking voice.

"Vailyn, please. Please, let me out. I can't do this, I just can't."

"Shhh, little one." She mumbled tenderly. "Tell me, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." He half-sobbed.

"You need Draco, darling, believe me. He - and only he - will complete you."

"But the bond! It will force us!" Wide, green eyes stared up at Vailyn. "It will make him..."

Lyocos stepped up behind Harry and laid a firm hand on his trembling shoulders.

"He will not harm you." The soft baritone seemed to calm Harry somewhat. "Trust him, you will not be in danger at his side. Put away your differences. We do not want to see Valyri die of stubbornness." Somehow he was calmed by the words spoken and relaxed further. Lyocos' gift was obvious.

Just as Harry had relaxed enough to talked out of fleeing the Valyri haven prematurely, a loud bang jolted him back into his panicked state.

A young fledgeling had slammed open the entrance door by magic in an attempt to get out of the rain faster, dragging mud and water all over the entrance hall. When he stopped and looked around, he finally noticed that a slight whimper was coming from a group of Valyri standing or sitting in the entrance hall. The culprit now stood in the middle of the foyer, dripping wet, with glares being sent his way by all bystanders.

"We'll discuss your serious lack of decent behavior later, Jeremy. I suggest you stay in your room for now." Scurrying out of their sight, everyone now looked back to where Harry was, just a moment ago, shaking on the floor. He had jumped through the small crowd and was racing toward the still half-open entrance door.

Severus Snape was the only one in his way and – in the blink of an eye – he had grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled the youth toward him, to prevent the escape.

This proved to be a really _bad _idea.

Within seconds Harry had started to hyperventilate and all warning words came too late.

Just as Severus released his hold on Harry, an enormous amount of raw magic broke out of his body and blasted through the room in several violent pulses. Wild tendrils of it curling into every corner of the room. It was _alive_. It felt like a sentient being had been released. One that was too mighty to control.

The professor closest to him was blasted to the far end of the hall, while the Valyri had had the foresight to erect shield charms, to fend off the worst of the blast. The extreme power still threw them several feet and made their defenses quiver and shake.

When the magic in the air lessened and the shaking of the room had calmed, Harry was left in an exhausted heap on the rich carpet. His Valyri traits were once more visible for all to see. His magical burst had nullified the Glamour, not only on himself, but on every single one in the room.

The Snape, Elders and the Malfoys looked impressed and worried. As did Draco, who had heard the slamming of the door and had come to investigate.

Harry feebly tried to stand up, but failed miserably.

Vailyn, having noticed Draco in the doorway, said softly.

"Go to him. Your presence will calm him best of all." With a glance to Harry she added. "Then bring him to your room to rest. His magic is depleted." With these words she looked at Saïra, Dynal and Lyocos. They all nodded slightly and left the room.

"We should give them some space." She suggested, now voicing the previous, silent conversation to the remaining three.

After the room was void of any disturbance, Draco sat beside Harry and pulled him up into a hug.

"It's okay, you're alright. Just relax. Sleep, if you like." He whispered to the tired boy in his arms. It seemed to be the right thing to do, as Harry's eyes slowly drifted closed.

Just before he closed them completely, he murmured.

"Out..."

.

* * *

.

Pro's 'n' cons? Tell me the good _and_ the "room for improvement"-aspects.

^.^


End file.
